halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
|width= |height= |mass= Halo Encyclopedia - Locations, page 245 |max accel= |max speed air =55 km/h *91km/h with boost engaged |engine=Boosted gravity propulsion driveHalo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual, page 16 |armament=Variant Class-2 Energy Weapon System |crew=*1 Pilot |firstuse= |role=*Infantry Support *Reconnaissance *Scout |affiliation=Covenant Empire *Swords of Sanghelios *Covenant remnants }} The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, more commonly identified as the Ghost by the UNSC, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. Overview The Ghost is a one-person gravity-effect vehicle primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system, the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. From a design standpoint, the Type-32 RAV is more akin to an aircraft rather than a ground vehicle. The Ghost has two sections. The forward fuselage section contains the energy weapon, anti-gravity propulsion, imaging, control, and guidance systems as well as its fuel and two "wings." The second section is the cockpit, which is connected to the fuselage by a ball joint. This ball joint aids the pilot in maneuvering the vehicle when in use. The pilot is seated in front of a large holographic display console which displays the controls and status of the vehicle. Because the Ghost lacks any type of actual viewing window, the largest display on the display console is the video display screen, which shows a wide angle view of what is in front of the vehicle as well as display a targeting heads-up-display. The vehicle is controlled as much by weight distribution as it is by steering by use of two joysticks. The vehicle is armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons. These plasma cannons serve as automatic anti-infantry weapons, running on only a small power source. The Ghost's hull is plated with a ceramic armor composite that is resistant to limited amounts of small arms fire and shell fragments. Some variants prior to 2532 were fitted with energy shield generators for added protection from damage.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=25443 T32 RAV Bungie.net Ordnance Guide] The Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted gravity propulsion drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. This form of propulsion can accelerate the vehicle very rapidly, reaching speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and up to 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. By running on its power source and fuel, the Ghost can travel a distance of approximately 950 km or 590 miles before needing to be refueled. Gameplay Advantages The fact that the Type-32 RAV can be deployed quickly and in greater numbers on the field than the Wraith makes them advantageous as the first attack crafts to be deployed on the field during an operation. Their flexible role allows the Type-32 RAV great tactical flexibility for Covenant ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles that can destroy enemy infantry formations, serve as reconnaissance and scout crafts on human battlefields. The Class-2 Energy Weapon System against lightly armored infantry is extremely lethal, only requiring one direct hit in order to kill a target. Heavily armored infantry can only sustain a few direct hits before serious injuries are inflicted. The plasma cannons are also extremely effective at destroying vehicles as the heat of the plasma and kinetic force is able to melt through most light and medium class armor with ease. The Type-32s Boosted gravity propulsion drive allows the ghost to increase its top speed, allowing for periods of greater velocity. This allows Ghost pilots to enter and leave combat zones rapidly, kill enemies by running them down, and evade more durable foes. Disadvantages The Type-32s primary weakness is that it has light armor and an exposed cockpit, most anti-armor weapons can easily punch through the armor of the Ghost and destroy it. If the plasma containment vessel of the Ghost is damaged, or breached, a chain reaction can start which will result in the destruction of the vehicle, anything within a certain radius of the Ghost as the vehicle is destroyed by the resulting explosion and the subsequent release of the over five-thousand degree Plasma will be incinerated instantly.Halo: Evolutions Palace Hotel page 362 - 363 Anything just outside of the blast radius can also sustain injures by debris ejected from the explosion. The boost propulsion system of the Ghost greatly increase its speed, but because this function diverts energy from weapon and steering systems, the Ghost is much less maneuverable and cannot fire while boosting. The Class 2 weapon system only has a 150° vertical firing range, meaning that the Ghost has a harder time engaging targets at an elevated angle. The Ghost is also very ineffective in close quarters, due to its blind spot, which makes it vulnerable to return fire. Despite its apparent simplicity and grace, the Ghost requires a skilled driver to handle it properly and uneven or broken terrain will cause an inexperienced or careless driver to lose control quite quickly. This makes the ghost extremely difficult to pilot.Halo: The Flood, page 185 Tactics *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4, the player can use the A button to lift up the Ghost's front. *In Halo 2, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4 the Ghost can be destroyed more quickly by damaging its fuel cell. *In Halo Wars, use Ghosts to collect resources or perform hit and run tactics, but beware of Base Turrets. Campaign *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, when a Flood Combat Form boards your Ghost, you will not be ejected from the vehicle and will be instead hit repeatedly by the Flood Combat Form. This is similar to when Drones board the vehicle. Multiplayer *Ghosts work well in pairs, by working together two Ghosts can split an opponent's fire, allowing at least one to survive and overrun your attacker. In team games, Ghost convoys working with Wraiths are extremely effective, balancing the Wraith's slow movement and rate of fire. *The Ghost's speed and size also makes it an ideal recon or distraction vehicle. A skilled ghost pilot can be able to survey the outside of a base (Or map dependent, inside) in order to figure out a better method for attack. It also serves well as a flag escort or even as an antagonizer during an attempt at the flag. *If you are attempting to splatter someone with a Ghost, do not boost until you are about one Scorpion length away from them. Any farther and they will have time to either jump, stick you with a grenade, or hijack you. *The best way to take a Ghost from a foe is to trick it. Dodge a Ghost and it may boost into the wall. While it backs out, it can be easily boarded from behind. *When entering a Man Cannon with a Ghost, a player can gain additional momentum by activating the boost just as the nose of the Ghost touches the Cannon. ''Halo Wars'' The Ghost is a very fast and maneuverable scout unit, but has very weak armor and is easily destroyed by anything that can hit it. It is the equivalent to the UNSC's Warthog and the Brute Chopper (which replaces the Ghost when the Jiralhanae Army Commander is chosen) and is a useful tool for collecting supplies to speed construction in the early minutes of skirmish games. It is very effective against infantry units, such as Marines and Hellbringers, but performs poorly against most armored vehicles, turrets and air units. The Ghost is effective in "Hit and Run" tactics against infantry and light vehicles. The Ghost is an ideal support vehicle for armor and infantry, as it is capable of nimbly moving from one location to another and thus can provide covering fire for infantry. It is also the cheapest scout unit to construct. It has three upgrades: *"Boosted Ram": gives the Ghost the ability to ram enemies. 200 resources and tech level 1 required. *"Strafe": the Ghost can now dodge most incoming grenade and rockets attacks. 400 resources and tech level 2 required. *"Scout Shield": adds an energy shield which deflects incoming damage. 700 resources and tech level 3 required. Changes HaloCE-GhostRAV-transparent.png|A Halo Combat Evolved Ghost Halo2-GhostRAV-transparent.png|A Halo 2 Ghost GhostH3.png|A Halo 3 Ghost Halo Reach Ghost.png|A Halo Reach Ghost h4ghost.png|A Halo 4 Ghost ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' to Halo 2 *The Ghost is slower, but has a boost ability. *The Ghost alternates firing between the two plasma cannons instead of firing them at the same time. *The Ghost will immediately eject its driver and explode when the fuel cell receives enough damage. *The Ghost is slightly downsized. *After being destroyed, the boost propulsion drive overloads, causing a second explosion after a few seconds. This explosion can damage and kill players. *Unggoy have the ability to drive a Ghost. *The cannon fire now has its own sound. ''Halo 2'' to Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST *The fuel cell is no longer a vulnerable spot. *The firing rate of the plasma cannons have been decreased. *The dashboard of the Ghost has an infrared display. *The propulsion drive no longer overloads. *The flaps underneath each wing of the Ghost cannot be totally blown off unless there is an explosion from underneath the vehicle. *The screen on the dashboard of the Ghost now displays real time similar to the Halo 3 Sniper Rifle. ''Halo 3'' and Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *The fuel cell is a vulnerable spot again, like in Halo 2. *The fuel cell now spins around. *It is faster and harder to turn, even without the propulsion system on. *The rear section of the Ghost can now pivot and swing freely as the vehicle executes sharp turns or maneuvers and the flaps on the "wings" of the Ghost will articulate in opposite directions during turns. *It can slightly strafe while boosting. *It is much less prone to flipping over. *The propulsion drive can now only be used for a limited amount of time and has a cooldown similar to those of armor abilities. ''Halo: Reach'' to Halo 4 *The Ghost's base hull appears to be a dark, shiny blue instead of the original purple. *When boosting, the Ghost leaves a green colored trail instead of a white trail. *As the Ghost takes damage, the dashboard color changes and it emits a beeping sound, indicating to the driver how much of its health remains. ''Halo 4'' to Halo 2: Anniversary *Main cannons fire faster. *Has infinite boost. Trivia *The Ghost is the only vehicle that Marines are able to pilot in Halo: Combat Evolved. *The sound of the Halo: Combat Evolved Ghost's cannons firing is the same as the sound of a Plasma Pistol's, Plasma Rifle's, and Banshee's firing sounds. *The Ghost in Halo: Reach has a metal circle on the left side near the driver. If this is hit with a melee, the Ghost will explode. It takes as many shots from whatever weapon you shoot it with to blow it up as it does to kill a fully-shielded Spartan. *Like the Phantom, Wraith, Spirit, and Spectre, the Ghost is named after a spiritual being. Gallery HCE_Concept_Ghost1.jpg|A very early concept art idea for the Ghost with large fins. HCE-Ghost.2.jpg|Concept art of the Ghost in Combat Evolved. HCE-Ghost.jpg|An early concept, featuring an enclosed cockpit. H1 Type32 study.jpg|A study of the Ghost as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost in the Assault on the Control Room level in Halo: Combat Evolved. HaloCE-GhostRAV-transparent.png|A render of the Ghost in Halo: Combat Evolved. Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted in the E3 Halo 2 demo. Halo2-GhostRAV-transparent.png|The Type-32 RAV as it appears in Halo 2. Halo2feature board1 1089334788.jpg|A Sangheili tries to board a Ghost piloted by a Spartan, in Halo 2. GhostH3.png|The Type-32 RAV in Halo 3. 1215572556 Ghost.jpg|A Ghost using its Boost Drive on The Ark. Halo 3- Master Chief Ghost Rider.jpg|John-117 piloting a Ghost, on The Ark. annual1.jpg|Four Ghosts boosting on the level, Halo. Ghost-1.jpg|A Ghost being boarded by a Spartan on High Ground. Halo3-DamagedGhost-Angle.png|The Halo 3 version of the Ghost in its damaged state. imagesCALG2E68.jpg|A Ghost being destroyed in Halo 3. HW ghost.jpg|The Ghost as it appears in Halo Wars. 19.jpg|A Ghost killing an ODST in Firefight. Halo Reach Ghost.png|The Ghost, as it appears in Halo: Reach. Ghost Pair.JPEG|An Unggoy piloting a Ghost, in Halo: Reach. Type-32 RAV Study HR.jpg|A study of the Ghost as seen in Halo: Reach. h4ghost.png|Render of a Ghost in Halo 4. File:H4_Ghost_1564.png|A Ghost in Halo 4. Halo-4-War-Games-Multiplayer-Ghost.jpg|A Ghost in War Games. tmoh4_2.png|A Ghost and Wraith in Halo 4. tmoh4_3.png|A Ghost heads toward a Phantom in Halo 4. Mp5 9 1.png|Note the boost meter in the left side. mp10_9_1.png|A Ghost about to splatter someone in Halo 4. File:Ghost_Rough.jpg|A rough model of the Ghost, used in background battles. Ghost-Elite comparison.jpg|A Sangheili-piloting-Ghost comparison from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo: Reach. images (25).jpg|The Ghost in toy form. Covenant-Ghost-96802-1-R-HR.jpg|The Mega Bloks set of the Ghost. megabloks-rapid-attack-covenant-ghost-97213-6672.jpg|The 2014 Mega Bloks set for the Ghost. MegaBloks_2015-H5G_Ghost.jpg|The 2015 Ghost set from Mega Bloks. Appearances Sources de:Typ-32 Ghost ru:Тип_32_"Призрак" Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles